role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Machine G
Machine G (マシーン G Mashīn Jī) is a MechaGodzilla-esque mecha from the Global Defense Force (specifically the Romanian GDF Division) and is the Units main mecha. It is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Machine G shares the same personality as his pilots, as such he is very heroic, courageous, light-hearted and determined to help those in need. Though Machine G technically has no gender, Machine G is often labelled and referred to as a "he", both by his makers and his pilots. History Debut: The Wrath of Garbage Monster Pt. 2 The Grand Return of Neo Bagan The Units once again delpoyed Machine G and headed off to Tokyo again to assist FlamingoMask in his fight against Neo Bagan. Machine G came in and blasted it's maser beams against Neo Bagan, but then Neo Desotoryah appeared. Neo Destoroyah bashed itself against Machine G and swung it's mantis-like claws against the mecha, to which Machine G retaliated by blasting missiles against it. Neo Destoroyah then blasted it's Micro-Oxyegen beam down around there area, creating a big explosion. As Neo Desotoryah and Machine G wrestled some more; Mighty then appeared to help them! Mighty kicked Neo Destoroyah in the eyes, to which Neo Desotoryah staggered back away from. Neo Destoroyah then swung down one of it's mantis-like claws down towards Mighty; to which Mighty jumped upward, avoiding the attack, before running up the arm. Mighty then changed into his Black Form, striking Neo Destoroyah in the eyes again. Neo Destoroyah fought off both Machine G and Mighty. Machine G turned around and then kept firing maser beams around Neo Destoroyah's area, creating some explosions around it. Angered, Neo Destoroyah then blasted it's Micro-Oxyegen Beam at Machine G's area, causing Machine G to stagger back. Neo Destoroyah then rushed towards Machine G. Neo Destoroyah blasted it's Micro Oxyegen Beam again, sweeping it towards Machine G an creating a big explosion, sending Machine G flying back. Machine G then slowly rose back up and ran towards Neo Destoroyah; the two monsters then wrestled each other again. Neo Bagan then roared so loud, that it blew everyone away, sans Neo Megagurius and Neo Destoroyah. FlamingoMask was blown away by the attack and sent down. Neo Bagan then let a yellow orb of gravitational energy fly up and gather the heroes around it, sucking them in. It seemed the heroes were done for at first...up until Mighty appeared, riding a motorcycle and threw a blue turtle shell, causing it to explode on Neo Megaguirus and Neo Destoroyah, defeating the two mutant monsters swiftly. As Neo Megaguirus and Neo Destoroyah fled, Mighty then entered his Muteki form and then Mighty Kicked against Neo Bagan at full force, defeating Neo Bagan. Neo Bagan then flew off into space, swearing that his revenge wasn't over yet. FlamingoMask then got back up and celebrated their victory and thanked Mighty, MIB Godzilla and MIB LegendaryGoji for helping them. As those three left, FlamingoMask and Machine G then flew up in the air and took off, as Tokyo was now safe. Hell Forged Dr. Cube Invades L.A. Later on, Machine G appeared in Los Angeles along with FlamingoMask to stop Dr. Cube's forces from invading the city. Machine G went over and fought Napalean. Napalean fired his sleep spittle at FlamingoMask before then ramming against Machine G. Machine G was rammed against a building but then got back up and rushed towards Napalean. Napalean rolled towards Machine G, planning to knock it to the ground. Machine G then blasted it's missiles and Twin Maser Cannons at Napalean; knocking Napalean back into a building, and forcefully ejecting it from its armor, down for the count. Following Dr. Cube/Super Dimensional Slug One's defeat, Machine G and FlamingoMask were victorious and then flew back to Kagoshima. Eyes of the Storm The Units later on traveled inside of Machine G to New Orleans to takedown the space monster Rarigonika, who while being considered an average threat, still needed to be dealt with. As Rarigonika then headed towards the oil refineries, intent on destroying them but he was then intercepted by Machine G, who flew down and fired maser beams at Rarigonika. Rarigonika then leaped forward and slashed Machine G with his claws, to which Machine G smacked one of it's fists against Rarigonika, causing Rarigonika to stagger back. Then from out of nowhere came out Ash, who tackled Rarigonika and began to flail around, swinging one of his claws loosely against a building, sending it flying towards Machine G's face. Once Machine G got back up, Ash and Rarigonika were locked into a fierce duel, which ended up with Ash winning and killing Rarigonika. The Units were shocked and now had to deal with Ash. Machine G then crouched down and fired maser beams at Ash, causing Ash to reel back in surprise. Machine G punched at Ash, following it up by swinging it's tail at Ash, to which Ash caught Machine G's tail; Ash began to try to pull out some of it's components of the mech in order to disable it. Machine G and the Units tried to grasp it's tail free, but having difficulty doing so due to it's thick armor. Sparks begin to fly out, Machine G then ran a bit from Ash before then turning around and getting back into battle position. Machine G then launched a barrage of missiles to go flying out and shooting down around Ash's area, creating some explosions. Ash ran towards Machine G, trying to sweep its legs out from under it with her tail and then tried to land a few punches in on Machine G; to which Machine G punched Ash in the stomach in retaliation, knocking Ash back. Machine G then arm chopped at Ash; hitting Ash with the chop, to which Ash coiled her tail around Machine G and began trying to crush them. Machine G tried to pry itself free and then blasted one of it's maser cannons at Ash. Ash landed as many hits as possible while Machine G was incapacitated, but was then interrupted by the maser. Ash then rapidly began to punch against Machine G rapidly, as did Machine G, up until Machine G kicked both legs against Ash, sending Ash flying backwards. Ash began trying to seemingly make amends and settle the matter peacefully; to which the Units were very skeptical about. However, this really was insincere as as soon as Ash was within striking distance she sucker punched Machine G, sending it flying and critically damaging it. The Units inside began to panic, Ayame felt overwhelmed. Just as Machine G was about to blast it's masers at Ash in a last ditch effort to defeat her, Ash approached the downed machine and pinned it to the ground, telling them to stay down. Ash then left, sparing the mech. As Ash left, the Units breathed a sigh of relief, but were caught up the intensity of the situation still. With Machine G in bad condition, the Units and Machine G flew off, heading out for repairs. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Snowstorm of Peril As Freezer Robot arrived in the city, he began to create a dangerous snowstorm, causing people to flee the city and freeze many buildings. Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri then took off by orders from FlamingoMask to get in Machine G and take down the snow machine. Freezer Robot continued his rampage seemingly unopposed up until something then shot maser beams down in front of Freezer Robot as he was wreaking a building with his right hand drill. Machine G roared and then soared in the skies, trying to get past the snowstorm, before then landing down and getting into a combat position against Freezer Robot. Machine G and Freezer Robot then charged at each other, clashing and wrestling against one another. After a lengthy battle, Machine G then rapidly punched against Freezer Robot's chest; Freezer Robot was hit many times, then retaliated by bashing it's right hand drill against Machine G's head; sending sparks flying out from Machine G's head, staggering back. Freezer Robot then shot a barrage of snowballs from it's snow cannon on it's head against Machine G; Machine G got hit by a few snowballs, only to get back in the game and punch away at some of the snowballs. Unit 2 Ayame then ordered them to activate the Twin Maser Cannons and then Machine G crouched down, activating Twin Maser Cannons and shooting at Freezer Robot; causing sparks and flares to come off of Freezer Robot. Freezer Robot retaliated by creating a dangerous snowstorm around them, then charging and bashing it's arm drill some more against Machine G, causing some flares to come off of Machine G. Freezer Robot froze some buildings from around them, then shooting more snowballs down at Machine G. Machine G retaliated by shooting missiles out from it's back, sending them all at Freezer Robot; Freezer Robot roared, eyes flashing as it's hit, it's snow cannon also smoking. The Units noticed this and then aimed for Freezer Robot's snow cannon. As Freezer Robot charged, Machine G then crouched down, activating Twin Maser Cannons and shooting at Freezer Robot's snow cannon on it's head; blasting it clean off. Freezer Robot's eyes dimmed and then slowly moved around before then Machine G then followed up the attack by flying in, punching at it's chest and then kicking Freezer Robot up into the sky. As Freezer Robot was flying high into the sky, Machine G raised it's arms and then blasted it's Twin Maser Cannons against Freezer Robot at full charge. Freezer Robot then explodes once the beams hit him, sending out a flurry of snow blasting in the air; the deadly snowstorm as now no more. Machine G then struck a victorious pose and then flew off, heading back to base to meet up with FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet. FlamingoMask's Dire Earthquake Conflict!! Monster Assassin Squad Machine G made a brief appearance where it was flown to Ishinomaki; where the Units then decided to stop at and take a break at. The Mysterious Island Rises The Beasts of Sevigocan Island Bizarre Wrestling Kaiju Battle The Bat Invasion Pt. 1: Challenge of the Vampire Nobleman Machine G first appeared in the RP chasing off EdoKong and WaseiKong, as they were caught rampaging across San Antonio, apparently looking for old lost films that belonged to them. Machine G chased the two for a while and then fired missiles at the two giant apes, scaring them off. Machine G then returned back to base. Later on that night, Double Bat then appeared at San Antonio, swarming over the city with his horde of vampire bats. The bat swarm then officially closes in on the city, reigning terror and fear onto civilians, with FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask and the Units going right away on the case. Double Bat then flew around the city some more, having the bats attack whatever they saw. Double Bat then threatened to the people of San Antonio that if they were not able to surrender and give him FlamingoMask within less than 24 hours, he would then have his bats suck out their blood dry. Bats flew around with him, cackling and screeching, some also diving into the streets in search of prey. Then, Machine G appeared to combat against Double Bat and his horde, and Double Bat then ordered his army of bats to obliterate them. The bats flew in faster, with Double Bat leading the charge. Machine G then fired it's Twin Maser Cannons at Double Bat's forces, to which Double Bat flew out of the way to avoid. The maser beams then clashed into the swarm of bats, frying chunks of them, causing them to fly down to the ground. Double Bat regained flight, then ordering the swarm of bats to fly the other way to attack them. Machine G and Double Bat and his army of bats would then fight for a while, even if someone was thrashing inside of Machine G's controls... Half an hour later, the bats then outside then begin to ram against Machine G like a battering ram; with Double Bat telling them to crush the Units. Machine G flailed his arms against the bats however, swatting them away like flies. Double Bat grew more irritated, then firing Bat Missiles at Machine G chest and head in an attempt to take him down; however it was clear that he was losing it. After some more time, Machine G finally managed to drive off all of the bats, Double Bat included. The bats then fled, with Machine G victorious. Unfortunately, Machine G's insides were damaged due to the fight between Salamander against Unit 4 Sagiri and Neo SquidMask. Machine G was in a pretty bad situation at the time.... Later on however he was later repaired by Unit 4 Sagiri, albeit it took a while. Far Among the Galaxy Is Where Your Home Lies Pt. 1 Machine G was reused again to find FlamingoMask and trekked through the woods of Fukuoka, however they then ran into Gomira and Antguirus. Gomira and Antguirus were locked into a brutal combat against Machine G, to which Machine G then used missiles to fire at them. Gomira and Antguirus pelted their own attacks back against Machine G some more however then a beam of light shot down at the two attacking kaiju---it appeared to be none other than FlamingoMask himself, but there was something very off about him. "FlamingoMask" then appeared and beat up Gomira and Antguirus, helping out Machine G. "FlamingoMask" aggressively beats the two kaiju around, also looking enraged at the two beasts's presence there and for attacking. Gomira and Antgurius then fought back, spraying dust stream and black liquid and punching and kicking as much as they can---until "FlamingoMask" then grabbed them both up and in a feat of strength, hurling them both down on the ground. "FlamingoMask" then fired his Flamingo Beam at the two kaiju, creating a massive explosion and destroying them both. However, little did everyone know that Gomira and Antguirus would end up being the least of their problems... As Machine G went up to thank him, "FlamingoMask" then grabbed Machine G by the arm and threw him over---his eyes glowing bright red---it was actually Robot FlamingoMask. Robot FlamingoMask then also ran into Cyber-Gomora and fought him off along with SwanMask, Neo SquidMask and Machine G. Robot FlamingoMask put up a brutal and explosive fight, tanking in most of their attacks, but Cyber-Gomora was able to deliver some damage to his armor. SwanMask fired many of her Swan Eye Beams at Robot FlamingoMask's chest area, managing to bust it. As a last resort, Robot FlamingoMask then set fire to the forest they were in, then retreat for the time being for repairs. Machine G then flew up and followed Robot FlamingoMask. Far Among the Galaxy Is Where Your Home Lies Pt. 2 Machine G reappeared towards the end of the RP where it and the Units had then finally regrouped with FlamingoMask and then flew off with him this time. Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon Abilities & Arsenal * Enhanced Strength: '''Machine G is very strong and can deliver powerful punches at missile strength and is also capable of carrying kaiju much larger than itself. It's armor is also very thick and durable, making it heavily-armored. * '''Enhanced Durability: Machine G has enhanced durability, being able to tank and take in many hard-hitting attacks and not flinch. * Twin Maser Cannons: '''Machine G's hands can transform into Twin Maser Cannons that can fire powerful maser beams. * '''Flight: '''Machine G can deploy wings and fly at Mach 11. * '''Missile Cannons: '''Machine G has cannons that shoot missiles. * '''Floodlights: Machine G's eyes can also shine bright lights that can be used to light up in dark environments and search. * Enhanced Agility: Despite being heavily armored, Machine G is surprisingly swift and agile, being able to move quickly on land like a ninja. He is a little slower underwater however. Trivia * Machine G is also known as "Machine Ji", "Mashinji" and "Machine Godzilla". * In the entire manga, Machine G is the only opponent who survived battling Godzilla. * Machine G's name, build, and flight ability all are a reference to Mazinger Z. * Machine G bares a heavy resemblance to Dragon Caesar from Zyuranger. Given that the Kodyansa Godzilla Manga was made the same year, it's likely Machine G was based off of Dragon Caesar, but this hasn't been officially stated. * The Bat Invasion Pt. 1: Challenge of the Vampire Nobleman was the first time Machine G was sent out twice during the same RP. * Originally Machine G was going to be a villainous mecha with a mind of it's own that would have been a rogue mecha that brutally killed other kaiju due to going insane, but this idea was scrapped, as Gallibon found it unoriginal. For a while, Machine G remained on the cutting room floor until finally he was decided to become FlamingoMask and the Units's main mecha. * Machine G also occasionally appears in some RPs where it does not take an active role, but rather acting as something of a house for the Units, Neo SquidMask and FlamingoMask to live inside in. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)